Reichspartei
396,648|Ideology = Overall: *Imperialism *Authoritarian |Political position = Right Wing|Affiliation = -Pan-Dundorfian League |Colour = "RosyBrown"|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Staatsrat |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = State Governors|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Roles |Seats3 = |Website = www.reichspartei.dk |politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Elections in Luthori}} Reichspartei is a political party operating in Dorvisch Republik (Dorvik). Reichspartei was officially founded July of the year 4078, by 14 men and 1 family house whom had grown tired of their failing government. These 14 men were named (as follows) Gunther Bernhard, Johan Marzell, Oswald Quirin, Dirk Aurel, Fabian Bartholomäus, Hermann Nickolaus, Horst Othmar, Rolf Till, Timotheus Robert, Malte Mathis, Gustaf Wenzel, Theophil Quirin, Buchard Werther and lastly Cornelius Isaak. Policies Reichspartei invests in the rights of an individual to be free from government or corporate intrusion. The party believes that large entities should be acting "behind the scenes," but should be regulated to act in the best interests of the individual citizen. Reichspartei believes in a government or corporations that operate in the background, but can provide useful services or benefits to the citizens should they be necessary. Under the party's ideal state, people would have a choice between government and corporation-controlled healthcare, education, pensions, etc. Reichspartei is rather strict on labour laws, and would require workplaces to maintain a federally decided standard of safety and benefits. The party's ideal policies would require able-bodied, non-retired, and non-homeless people to be working except in certain circumstances to be eligible for certain benefits, a policy which would be enforced on both corporations and the government. Reichspartei believes in nationalization of companies and services which run alongside independently funded private companies. Reichspartei believes for Dorvik to excel it will need both of them run alongside each other to better ensure standards. Reichspartei feels that the Dorvisch Republik has lost most of its identity, which has opened the doors to unstable times within the Staatsrat. Historical Moments House Bernhard (Quite an influential family in Dorvik) pledged their support for the Reichspartei as the party was founded in 4078. House Bernhard members quickly raised through the ranks with Gunther Bernhard I being place as the first ever leader of the Reichspartei. Over the years more and more members of house Bernhard joined the ranks of the Reichspartei. Late December of 4078, House Bernhard donated a record number of funds to Reichspartei. It came into the round figure of 750,000 DDO. In November 4091 saw Gunther Bernhard I resign as party leader, leaving many years of success for the party. August 4092, saw Gabriela Bertha Bernhard (Cousin of Guther) win the leadership election. Gabriela Bertha Bernhard went down as one of the worse ever party leaders, due to the results of the July 4093 General elections. Under Gabriela's leadership, the party lost 63 seats and lost over 6 million votes. Shortly after the party learned of the result of the election, the party staged a coup as they were disgusted with this awful performance. During the coup 3 different factions within the party tried taking power. However by November 4093 Adolf Aldwin Kramer secured the leadership. Adolf Aldwin Kramer was quite heavily tasked as the Staatsrat decided to have another election, so he only had a couple of months to turn the party around and pick up some support. Adolf and his newly formed team were able to turn things around and were able to pick up 27 more seats, and nearly doubling the vote count. This allowed the Reichspartei to go from 6th to 4th. Of which ended up allowing them to be apart of the coalition. These were the roles that Reichspartei got from the coalition; Alwin Wigbrand Grosser was made Minister of Food and Agriculture, Ueli Poldi Kaufer was made Minister of Education and Culture and Valentin Siegward Schwarzenegger was made Minister of Justice. In January 4098, came the real test for Adolf Aldwin Kramer, it was the party's way of seeing if his changes were working and if he could rebuild the dying party. Adolf Aldwin Kramer smashed the election, and went on to secure the most amount of votes the party has ever had; of which took the party from 4th to 3rd. After 5 years, Mr Kramer took the party from 7.99% of votes to 19.25%, he is being classed by his party as the greatest ever leader they have had. Party Infrastructure The current leadership of the party is as follows; -Party Leader; Adolf Aldwin Kramer -Vice Party Leader; Herman Engel Höfler -Chief Whip; Ewald Baldomar Wirth -Party Chairman; Helmold Walahfrid Amsel -Party Vice Chairman; Roland Alexis Bernhard I -Treasurer; Tilo Arnfried Schmidt 'Party Leaders' To date, Reichspartei has only had three leaders to date. Gunther Bernhard, Johan Marzell, Oswald Quirin, Dirk Aurel, Fabian Bartholomäus, Hermann Nickolaus, Horst Othmar, Rolf Till, Timotheus Robert, Malte Mathis, Gustaf Wenzel, Theophil Quirin, Buchard Werther and lastly Cornelius Isaak all formed the party, with the full backing of the Bernhard family. 'Deputy Party Leaders' To date, Reichspartei has only had two deputy leaders to date. Electoral History Parliamentary Elections Presidential Elections